2019-20 Premier League: Match day 10
Leicester City equalled the 24-year-old record for the biggest ever Premier League victory as 10-man Southampton were dismantled at a rainswept St Mary's. Manchester City boss Pep Guardiola says his side showed relegation form in the first half of their win over Aston Villa, as they cut Liverpool's lead at the top of the table to three points. Lucas Digne scored a dramatic own goal in injury time at Brighton to consign Everton to their sixth defeat of the season. Watford are "getting closer" to their first victory in the Premier League this season, says manager Quique Sanchez Flores, despite their winless start stretching to 10 games with a goalless draw against Bournemouth. Lys Mousset has to work on his physical condition to become a regular starter, said Sheffield United manager Chris Wilder after the striker scored for a second successive game to earn a point at West Ham. Christian Pulisic scored a hat-trick to announce his arrival in English football in sensational style as Chelsea beat Burnley for a seventh consecutive win in all competitions. A close-range finish from Jonny ensured Wolves fought back to earn a battling point against Newcastle at St James' Park. Arsenal captain Granit Xhaka was involved in an angry confrontation with his own supporters as Crystal Palace came from two goals down to earn a point in an ill-tempered atmosphere at Emirates Stadium. Liverpool captain Jordan Henderson said an "improved mentality" under Jurgen Klopp helped them come from behind to beat Tottenham and restore their six-point Premier League lead. Manchester United won a Premier League away game for the first time since February and would have beaten Norwich by more if not for two Tim Krul penalty saves. Match Details Friday 25 October 2019 | goals2 = Chilwell Tielemans Pérez Vardy Maddison | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 28,762 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Saturday 26 October 2019 Fernandinho D.Silva Gündoğan | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,506 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Maupay Digne |goals2 = Webster Calvert-Lewin | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,529 | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Mousset | stadium = London Stadium | attendance = 59,878 | referee = David Coote }} ---- McNeil | goals2 = Pulisic Willian | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 20,975 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 27 October 2019 Longstaff | goals2 = Jonny | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 46,019 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- David Luiz | goals2 = Milivojević J Ayew | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,345 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Salah | goals2 = Kane | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,222 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = McTominay Rashford Martial | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,108 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- League table after Match day 10 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football